Oh dear! Dubs!
by Chibi Haku
Summary: Poor Al sounds like a sixties robot thanks to the dub. It’s annoying, when he gets out of that freaking armour at the end of the day and he still talks like” He put on his most toneless voice. “I am Bender please insert girder." (Swearing)


BANG!

The door to Roy's study flew open.

CRASH!

And there went his precious china. Pity, he really liked that vase.

THUD CLICK THUD.

Oh shit. That particular walk could only mean one person. "Good Evening, Edward, what may I do for you?"

Roy looked up from where he was pursuing the final episode of FMA's script, looking for perhaps a loophole which could mean he could convince the editors to run for another series after the movie, though it would kill some of FMA's glory. He scrutinised the boy in front of him, glancing briefly over his long golden hair and his eyes coming to rest on the boy's golden ones. "Why are you still wearing your contacts Edward? The show's over."

"Not important Roy!" Edward growled, throwing down a newspaper clipping in front of the man. "Read!"

So Roy read. With mild amusement. His own black eyes flicked over the words, gathering a mental picture of what Edward was trying to tell him. "So basically what you're so pissed about, Edward," He allowed himself a smirk, reflecting briefly at how much like his character he was, "Is that FMA is going to be dubbed by Funimation." He rolled his eyes. "What's so bad about that?"

Edward growled. "Honestly! You're meant to be the great manipulator but you can't even see how terrible this is!" Edward slammed his hands down on the desk, and whispered, so softly and full of malice, "Have you thought about what they might do to your VOICE? God, hear mine! It's already beginning to change!" And with that, his voice lost its slight girlishness and fell to a male mid-teen sound. "See? SEE?"

Roy baulked, spraying the coffee that he had just sipped everywhere. "Okay, that's just wrong. But have you heard lust lately?" He fanned himself. "HOT!"

Edward growled. "Well, I sound like some kind of punk, and poor Al sounds like a sixties robot thanks to the dub. It's annoying, when he gets out of that freaking armour at the end of the day and he still talks like" He put on his most toneless voice. "I am Bender please insert girder."

"I didn't know you watched Futurama, Edward." Roy looked mildly amused, suddenly knowing what to get the short teen for his birthday.

"AND not only that, Roy," Edward had either not heard or chosen to ignore Roy's comment, "Have you thought about the fanbase? I mean, it's terrible at the moment, with the amount of incest and homosexuality that I have to put up with without American influence, but as soon as that comes into the picture..." he let the threat hang briefly.

Roy raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Oh GOD Roy! Can you be that dumb! It means MARY-FUCKING-SUES!" This time, Roy paled a look of abject horror on his features. "That's right! The fanbase will probably write something like," He put on a fake girly voice, over his new gruff, teen one. "Hi there! I'm Chastity! Lust's twin sister and I'm going to marry Edward because he's going to fall desperately in love with me because I'm so pure and innocent and..."

"Edward, breathe." Roy was still slightly paler than usual, but recovering fast as he realised the direness of the situation. "Jesus, Lust has a twin sister? She's a homunculus for crying out loud."

Edward nodded. "Can you imagine it though? All our religious references will get over looked or deleted, and the plot will probably be completely revamped with so many inconsistencies so that OUR show can be played in a childrens variety hour!" (A/N: Thank God that didn't happen.)

Roy blinked. "But what will they do to Izumi's blood scenes?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Ever seen Dragon Ball Z? They'll modify it so that it looks like water."

Roy gaped.

Edward nodded. "I know. We only have so long before we can kiss the goodness of FMA goodbye forever." From somewhere a lone violin began to play. Edward looked around for the source.

"Oh, that's Hawkeye. To keep herself busy after the show ended she took up violin lessons."

"Ahh." Edward poured both himself and Roy a drink. "Well, anyways, Roy, here's to the good old days."

The glasses chinked together and both men downed them in one.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Something short, stupid and written terribly I must say, but hell. It was meant for the humor involved and nothing else. Though I don't think that there's that much humor in it that I haven't seen before. _

_Enjoy anyways. Feed a hungry Authoress? -points at review box-_


End file.
